Typically, a portable terminal means a device that allows a user to use a communication function, such as voice communication or short message transmission, a multimedia function, such as playing of music or a moving picture, and an entertainment function, such as a game while the user is carrying the device. Such portable terminals are fabricated in various types considering the specialized functions and portability of each of them, and can be classified into, for example, a bar-type portable terminal, a flip/folding-type portable terminal, and a sliding-type portable terminal based on the external appearances thereof. As the multimedia function of the portable terminal has been strengthened recently, a large display device tends to be equipped in a portable terminal. In addition, as the degree of integration is increased and massive and ultrahigh speed wireless communication is popularized, various functions are integrated in a single portable terminal, for example, a mobile communication terminal.
Upon considering the portability of a portable terminal, miniaturization and weight lightening have been required. However, as a display device in such a portable terminal is becoming bigger in size, the effort has focused on reducing the thickness of the portable terminal rather than miniaturization and weight lightening. In addition, a battery capacity for such a portable terminal is proportional to the volume of a battery pack. The battery capacity can be increased in proportion to the increase of the size of the display device. However, as the thickness of the portable terminal is reduced in consideration of the portability as described above, there is a limit in substantially increasing the battery capacity. Further, as the performance of such a display device is strengthened to be capable of implementing high-definition as well as becoming larger in size, the power consumed by the display device is considerable. In addition, when a touch screen function is incorporated in the display device, the power consumed by the display device will be further increased. Consequently, as the power consumed by the display device is further increased as compared to the increase of the battery capacity, users are not content with the battery performance or capacity.
Meanwhile, a portable terminal can be provided with a stylus pen such that the touch screen of the portable terminal can be operated in greater detail. The stylus pen can be separately carried by a user but can be configured to be accommodated within the portable terminal itself so that the stylus pen can be easily and conveniently carried. When the stylus pen is stored within the portable terminal, the space for accommodating the stylus pen cannot be practically used in, for example, arranging a circuit. Accordingly, a portable terminal configured to accommodate a stylus pen becomes poor in the efficient use of internal space, for example, in cases such as arranging a circuit.